


[art] all I want for christmas is you

by nervouscupcakeinspace



Series: The 12 Bottles of Christmas [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Art, Candy Canes, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Hot Chocolate, Inktober, Scarves, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace/pseuds/nervouscupcakeinspace
Summary: Twyla woos Stevie.





	[art] all I want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all i want for christmas is you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934233) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> Thank you [Olive2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read) for letting me see behind the scenes of your work!!!! I'll be forever in awe of your talented and how hard you worked on this series!  
Thank you [Lali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali) for constantly supporting me through this drawing journey and for conving me to put a candy cane in Twyla's hair AND for suggesting me to color one of the shakers black so I would have salt and pepper and not just salt and salt!  
Thank you [Birdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop) for being so excited about this series and the big author reveal! <3  
And thank you [Turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas) for being here for me and my rants and all the process pictures I sent you! <3
> 
> ***
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Twyla woos Stevie with hot chocolates, candy canes, hand-knit scarves ...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [all i want for christmas is you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934233) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read)


End file.
